Consume Me
by GerryBsGrrl
Summary: The Joker "saves" Doctor Harleen Quinzel one night from an awful fate. What happens next?


It was nights like this when I wished I had a car, or a better mode of transportation rather than my feet. It was dark, and I could see lightening in the distance. Great a storm was coming and I'm still several blocks from my apartment. I was regretting wearing these heels and skirt. Ugh! Come on Harleen you know better. Of course I did but something about wearing a skirt to sessions with the Joker made me smile and I swear his smile got bigger when he seen me.

**Earlier...**

"Hello doll face you look rather, lovely today." His eyes wandered up and down my body and I could see him focusing on my chest and it gave me chills.

"Oh cut the crap Jack. I'm not here to discuss me. This is about you. Now, how did you sleep?"

"I was a bit anxious, Ya see doc, when I get to see a pretty little thing like yourself in the morning who needs sleep?" He laughed.

"Jack, uh Mister Joker, I'm sorry but again we are not here to discuss me but rather you and only you."

"Can't help it doc. I see a pretty face and I like what I see. Wanna know how I got these scars?"

"Fine! If that's how you want today to go then tell me the story about your father or some other bull shit story. I'm not buying your jokes J." I was furious and was in his face. He shoved me back in the chair and laughed. I pushed the panic button and as the guards were escorting him out he screamed,

"Ya know doc you should be more careful wearing things such as that skirt. It might attract the real bad guys." I closed my eyes and sat at my desk. He was insane and it drove me crazy that I could never get anything out of him. Tears fell down my cheeks. I wiped them away and put my glasses on. It was barely noon. I still had a long day ahead of me. I needed coffee fast!

...

I was around two blocks from my apartment when I felt as if I was being followed. I heard a splash in a puddle as it began to rain but it wasn't from myself. Before I knew it three large men surrounded me and I was cornered by a garbage dumpster.

"Hello pretty thing... Lost?"

Trapped. I had no way to defend myself. I handed them my wallet but one of the men tossed it aside.

"We don't want money bitch, we see fresh meat." He grabbed my arm while the other held me against the wall. He squeezed my ass. I began to scream.

"Someone please help me!" All those times Joker had told me about Batman, where was he when I needed him most. The other thug covered my mouth to keep me quiet.

"Shut it bitch." He pulled out his knife and pressed it into my neck. I was going to die tonight but first I was going to be raped multiple times by thugs. I tried to calm down. They led me to a darker part of the alley and shoved me down. One climbed on top of me and pushed my skirt up to my hips. The crazy clown was right. I was never wearing a skirt again if I survived.

"Please no..." I cried but it was no use. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock and rubbed my face with it. It was raining hard so I couldn't see clearly. I felt as if I was going to puke. One last time I cried out, "someone...anyone please help me." The thug slapped his palm across my face and my glasses went flying. Now I really couldn't see. I closed my eyes. This was the end, I could feel it as his hand forced my legs apart.

_**BANG!**_

What the hell? The guy on top of me fell over and blood splattered on my face. I screamed. He had been shot. I scooted my body back against the wall shielding my face. This was the worse night of my life! The other two thugs took off running but both of them were shot. I heard a man laugh and that's when he spoke, "Did anyone ever tell you not to touch what isn't yours? Hmm. Okay good answer boys!" He kicked both their head even though they were dead. I looked up to see a man wearing a purple suit with pinstriped pants. "Hello Harley. What have I told you about that damn skirt? You better be glad daddy J was around to help you cause them boys were big. They almost had you." Shit! It was the Joker. How did he get out of Arkham? Better yet how did he know where I was? Oh wait, he just saved me.

"Joker? Why!" This was too much for me to take in. My head was spinning. I was face to face with him until I blacked out.

...

I opened my eyes and looked around. How did I get home? I touched my forehead and felt a massive knot. Last thing I remember seeing was the Joker. "J..." I spoke. Was I alone? Had he brought me home or someone else? I turned and seen him coming from the bedroom.

"Oh good you're awake." He sat on the couch next to me and then slapped my face. "You stupid blonde! I warned you but no, I'm the crazy clown I don't know anything..."

I touched my cheek. It stung from his slap. "I'm sorry. I've learned my lesson."

"Seriously doc, you alright?"

"I am now. Thank you."

"Oh believe me toots you ain't getting off that easy. This one is gonna cost Ya." He pulled out his knife.

"What do you mean? What are you going to do with that?"

He pulled a block of cheese off the table. "I'm going to open this cheese and have a snack." He grinned. He really was twisted in the head but I couldn't argue with him. He had just saved my life. I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God. "What did you expect me to do? Kill you?" He grinned after shoving cheese cubes in his mouth. He spoke with his mouth full. That was a pet peeve of mine. I absolutely hated when people did that.

"Mister Joker, I..."

He interrupted. "J.. Call me J. Mister seems too formal." He touched my cheek. It was already sore from his slap and I tensed up. "What's the matter Harley?"

"I was going to say I can't thank you enough, but what do you want from me?"

The smile on his face worried me. He put the knife down and touched his belt. He yanked my arm until I stood in front of him. "If you would be so kind..." He spread his legs. Was he seriously wanting me to jerk him off? Or worse suck on his dick? I felt nauseous but wasn't left with a choice. I got on my knees and unfastened his belt. I slipped his pants down to the floor and through his silk bright orange boxers I could see the outline of his dick. I reached my hand out to touch it but he pushed me back to the ground and stood up. "Oh you naughty girl...what is daddy going to do with you?" He stepped out of his pants and scooped me up into his arms carrying me to my bed. He tossed me down and stood there licking his knife. "Now now where were we? Oh right..."

He pressed his lips to mine and hovered his body onto mine. His hand slipped inside my shirt and cupped my breast. I closed my eyes and whispered his name. "J..." But whimpered when he pulled away. Wait? How did I get this shirt on? No underwear... Fuck!

"You must be punished for not listening to me." He flicked his blade once again and gently nicked above my right breast. He pressed his blade deeper until blood began to spill. I was about to scream but instead he covered my mouth with his hand. "Ah ah ah, daddy is working. If you scream it will only hurt worse. Got it?" I nodded. Was he going to rape me? I know he knew I had feelings for him but rape? I wasn't ready for this type of contact. I felt the blade slice a fresh cut across my thigh and he squeezed at it to make the blood stained my sheets. Tears fell down my cheeks. It hurt bad and there was nothing I could do to stop him. He had both my hands pinned above my head. I seen him lick the blade. "You taste so innocent... We need to fix that."

"J...I..." I began but he slapped my cheek.

"I didn't tell you to speak woman!" He pulled his gloves off and I seen his white fingers. They matched the color of his face. Why had I not noticed this in session? He licked his lips as he dipped his fingers towards my entrance. Oh god! I arched my back and hissed as he slipped a finger inside then stopped. It hurt. "Oh dear, this won't do! So daddy gets to be your first? I'm honored." I shook my head but he thrusted himself deep within me. I cried out in pain. "That's it's cry for me Harley! Enjoy the pain." I couldn't relax. I couldn't push him away and I couldn't enjoy it. No matter what I did the pain wouldn't subside.

"Please J stop... You're hurting me." I cried.

My plea only made him thrust deeper. He wasn't small, his dick was large and my small body didn't help. I felt as if he were breaking me. "Never... You're mine Harley Quinn." I closed my eyes tight and praying he finished soon. I felt something warm fill my body and him throbbing. He was breathing heavy.

"I wish you had let me die...you sick freak!"

"Oh you know you enjoyed it. Im your dream come true Harley. Now get dressed daddy is taking you out tonight to celebrate us consummating our relationship."

I didn't have a choice, and that's where it all began. The night he rescued me from being raped by thugs but also made me his own. Things would never be the same again.


End file.
